


Beholder Kin

by TrashYourDarlings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Pregnancy, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYourDarlings/pseuds/TrashYourDarlings
Summary: Adventurers in over their heads are soundly defeated by an eye tyrant. Its plans for the future require the use of the party's red-headed mage Leah in a way she won't be happy withContains: Impregnation, Non/Dub-consensual sex, Pregnancy, Birthing, & Mind Control





	Beholder Kin

As the petrification ray hit its mark, Leah’s curly red hair leapt from the pressure of the magic feedback and she landed on her behind on the cold hard cavern ground. She heard the laughter of the brutish Beholder and looked up in horror. Their party’s warrior Roland was frozen solid in his state of angry defiance at the eye tyrant. The Beholder’s ray had turned Roland to solid stone. Before she could even scream his name, the kobold slaves of the Beholder cracked their clubs and shanks against the stone Roland and the warrior broke into a pile of gray rocks.

Leah was the only one left now. Ingrid had run at the start of their battle with the Beholder that had been terrorizing the desperate, fear-stricken city above. The thief had been hit by the Beholder’s fear ray. One moment, Ingrid was ready to slice the throats of kobold slaves and the next she was running, tears in her eyes and babbling nonsense as she tried to escape through the labyrinthine halls of the Beholder’s cavernous kingdom. Edward the elven cleric was the next to fall. He’d been trying to heal Roland’s wounds but was caught by a death ray from the Beholder. There was no blood or even a last scream. Edward fell over dead mid-cast.

Leah had little time to cry over her friend, she tried to focus on supporting Roland, casting bolts of thunder to strike at the rushing kobold slaves and trying desperately to cast a blinding spell on the eye tyrant. It was all of little use. The Beholder’s innate skill with magic made it more than formidable. It reflected and dispelled multiple attacks from the red-headed mage. Roland urged her to run and warn the city above and the surrounding townships of the Beholder’s slave army. She couldn’t bare to leave the warrior and in the end the brave man was stripped away from her through another one of the Beholder’s myriad eye rays.

Leah wiped the tears from her purple eyes, her freckled-face a mask of rage that hid a deeper terror. She rose and pointed her jade wand toward the eye tyrant. The creature was a floating orb face of sickly green as big as a barn. Ten wriggling eye-stalks stretched from its head creating a gorgon-like visage and in the center of the creature's face, above a row of sharp white teeth crooked in a smile, there stood its unblinking gigantic eye which burned orange like a fire similar to its 10 other pupils. It was at that eye that Leah took aim and fired magic missile bolts. One after another after another. After seven, she’d finally felt the weight of all her spells hit her all at once and she almost toppled over but managed to stay on her wavering feet. The eye tyrant laughed. Each bolt had been dispelled by the Beholder’s strong anti-magic field. A mage of Leah’s caliber was much too weak.

“Poor, pathetic magician,” the Beholder spoke in a booming, stomach-turning bass. The kobold slaves shivered and slunk at the sound of their powerful and cruel master. “To think the humans above would send such amateurs to try and best me. Me? Power incarnate!?” It gave a yell of anger and aimed one of its squirming stalks at a random kobold in front of Leah, disintegrating the reptilian creature in an instant. The others yelped and prostrated in front of their master in fear.

“No matter,” the eye tyrant continued. “They and all humans on the surface will suffer. Their world will be warped to my whim.” Leah couldn’t stand on her weak feet anymore and finally knelt on the ground. Her face was still twisted with anger and her jade wand was still defensively pointed at the beast, held up in her tired arm. “But, dear magician, I will need your help to make that beautiful and terrible world into a reality.” Leah could barely understand what the being meant. Her help? Would he enslave her and make her into a dark magician? Mind control her and point her deadly magics at innocent people? The Beholder raised an eye-stalk it hadn’t used during the battle, pointed it at Leah and fired a ray. The mage closed her eyes and braced for the attack. 

For a moment, Leah didn’t realize what had happened. She slowly opened her tightly shut eyes to see that she wasn’t stone, nor was she turning into stone. She wasn’t dead or dying or poisoned. She still felt her heavy spell fatigue and the sting from some of the wounds and bruises gained on the party’s journey through the caverns. Then her eyes shot wide open and she knew what had happened. She tried to remember a dispel chant but the struggle to recall was outmatched by other thoughts. Lust. Her body shivered and under her purple and white raiment, her cunt grew warm and wet. The Beholder’s last spell was Charm Person.

“N-No…,” Leah moaned. She tried to regain control of her thoughts and feelings but couldn’t. Her body was screaming to be used. She couldn’t resist placing a hand to one of her small breasts and kneading at the flesh, teasing her nipple. She turned the end of her wand toward her pussy and rubbed the tip of the jade rod against her hungry cunt lips, staining it in her wetness. “Don’t do this…,” she tried to beg as the Beholder shooed its slaves away and floated down toward its final victim. “Embrace it. Lose yourself, magician. Your hunger will soon be sated,” the Beholder said. Its hot, acrid breath assaulted Leah’s senses. She knew she should have felt disgusted. She should have thrown up right in the overwhelming orange eye of the Beholder but the smell and the feel just turned her on all the more.

She leaned back onto the dirty cavern ground and squirmed, still teasing her wet cunt. The remains of her senses urged her feet to kick at the ground to try and slide away from the approaching Beholder. She was caught by the creatures wet, large, heavy tongue. It lapped at her panty-covered cunt and she arched her back and moaned, an orgasm racking her body. The creature’s tongue ripped way the fabric of her undergarments, slid up her body and ripped her raiment apart with its needle sharp teeth, exposing her toned stomach and B-cup chest now wet with saliva. “Please…” At this point the red-head didn’t know if her pleas were for the Beholder to release her and let her escape the cavern or for the oppressive creature to satisfy her aching body.

“The best slaves are the ones you can mold from birth. Pliable minds that can be molded to my vision. You should look forward to being a mother. Despite being a miserable human, your womb will be more than sufficient to carry my children. From under the jaw of the beast, a massive prick double the size of a stallion’s showed itself and its massive flared head pressed against Leah’s wet slit.

Leah’s freckled face was beet red. Her body shook from the feeling of the Beholder’s member teasing her. “You can’t do this…I don’t want to have a beast’s children…” Despite her protests and the wretched smell of the eye tyrant’s member, Leah’s hips rose and she made her hips grind against the head of the cock. “D-Don’t…,” she warned. But the Beholder didn’t even need to move. Leah herself gripped a hand against the member and she pressed her hips forward, grunting and mewling as she shoved the eye tyrant’s prick into her cunt.

“Yeeesss,” the Beholder hissed. It licked its snarling teeth and drooled bitter, hot saliva on top of Leah as she stirred on the member. “Human bodies truly are the most delectable out of all the other squirming beings on the surface.” The Beholder roughly pushed its cock forward and Leah screamed as she felt the cock head pound against the entrance to her womb. “Ffffuck!” A twisted smile grew on Leah’s face. “C-Cum…Please…Don’t…!” The rational side of her was fighting with another. She wanted the eye tyrant to fill her with its cum but she dreaded the idea of having to birth the creature’s wretched, ugly spawn. Her insides clamped down against the stiff, violating prick, desperate to milk out the beast’s seed, but her teeth gritted and her eyes filled with tears with the knowledge that if that happened she’d never see the surface again.

The choice wasn’t up to her though. The Beholder let out a violent, satisfied groan of pleasure that shook the cavern. It pumped cum into her, warping and straining her insides. Leah’s womb filled in an instant and the excess rush of cum spilled onto the floor with the sound of water from an overturned barrel. Leah gripped her hands into fists and her back arched as her womb was filled to near bursting with the potent seed of the monstrous being. The orgasm was powerful and all consuming. She’d almost fainted and for a second forgot her situation. The Beholder removed its cock with an audible pop and an overflow of cum drained from the redhead’s bloated stomach. “Take her away,” the Beholder said as it slunk back into the dark of the caverns. The last thing the spent mage heard before succumbing to her exhaustion were the sound of kobold steps rushing to grab and drag her along the cum-stained floor into the darkness.

——

In the dark of the hovel, the only light was the glowing of the jade wand and the only sounds were squirming from inside of Leah’s body and whimpered incantations made through heavy sobbing and sniffling. Another of her Beholder children was about to arrive. She’d gotten used to reciting spells to try and calm the rough, massive infant eye tyrants. They were prone to wriggling their eye-stalks around in her womb and attempting to float about not realizing they’d drag their mother with them. Her fourth was particularly restless and was about to arrive and the pain and pleasure of labor and birth for months now had driven Leah mad. Her twisted, despair-cracked mind even swore it heard Ingrid’s screams several times from elsewhere in the caverns. All she could do now was weep and attempt to continue her spell recitations.

Leah suddenly bucked and placed a hand at her enormous stomach. She spread her legs and screamed loudly, echoing into the cavern, as she pushed and pushed. Two eye-stalks pushed through her ruined cunt and spread apart for her child’s massive purple eye to peer out into the darkness.


End file.
